


I need help finding a fic

by ArtThouSerious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heir of Slytherin Tom Riddle, M/M, Ravenclaw Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThouSerious/pseuds/ArtThouSerious
Summary: Need help finding a tomarry fic
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	I need help finding a fic

Ok so i remember reading this tomarry fic a few years ago but for the life of me I can’t seem to locate it. In all honesty I’m not sure if it was on ao3 or ff.net but this should be as good a place as any to ask for help. Basically, the potters were alive, Harry was neglected because he was the second child, so his older twin sister was favored by their parents. Tom (who is also heir Slytherin) is at hogwarts with Harry and his sister and Harry’s sister is infatuated with Tom. Tom sends a courtship letter to the potters that turns out to be for Harry and not his annoying sister and Harry accepts (? Not actually sure about that part Bc I don’t fully remember). Harry is like the prince of ravenclaw or something and he protects Luna from bullies. I’m pretty sure it was unfinished but I might be wrong. Thanks so much for helping!


End file.
